<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another's Arms by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902677">Another's Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha heard Maria was seeing someone new, which was fine. She didn't have a problem with it at all. After all, it was her who broke up with Hill in the first place, it would be wrong to be upset.</p><p>That's what she keeps telling herself anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another's Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this my first dip into marvel? Yes, was it written in a fever? Maybe, am I posting it anyway? Absolutely, hotel? Trivago</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd broken up six months ago, something which was entirely Natasha's fault. The events at New York had shaken her up, and she didn't want to be used against Maria like Clint had with her.</p><p>It was stupid.</p><p>I practically pushed her into that bastard's arms.</p><p>Agent 13 was pretty, clever, and she was Maria's best friend. The rumor mill about their relationship had been subtle out of fear for the Black Widow, but Agent 13 was friends with everyone, so they weren't afraid.</p><p>The stories she heard, of them hooking up casually, then becoming more intense, neither confirming or denying a possible relationship between them.</p><p>It was a torture Natasha didn't know she feared.</p><p>She was in the training room, kicking the hell out of a dummy, taking all her aggression and exhaustion out.</p><p>She'd not slept for three days.</p><p>"I thought I'd find you here."</p><p>Natasha hesitated for a moment before she continued striking.</p><p>"Managed to pry yourself away from your shadow?"</p><p>Maria doesn't comment, but walks across the training room. Her step lacked their usual weight, and when Natasha glanced she was surprised to see her in a similar state.</p><p>Tired eyes, training shorts, sneakers and a large hoodie. Natasha missed stealing that hoodie.</p><p>She looked away, unable to stare for much longer.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me why you're here, and why you haven't been seen in the canteen for three days?"</p><p>"Is that an order, Commander?"</p><p>She lands one final kick before turning, crossing her arms and levelling Maria with a stare. The commander didn't blink, jaw set in the no nonsense way she was used to.</p><p>"No, a question between friends."</p><p>Natasha snorted, it was a humourless sound.</p><p>"Friends? We aren't friends."</p><p>"I think we are, despite the fact you broke up our five year relationship, giving me no answer as to why and have refused to look at me since."</p><p>Natasha didn't show any reaction, of course she didn't.</p><p>Super Spy.</p><p>"Natasha I still love you, and even if you don't feel the same way, I care if you're healthy or not. If you don't talk to me, then talk to someone. Clint or Laura maybe, hell even-"</p><p>"Why're you with her?"</p><p>They're both surprised when she speaks, but neither show it.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>She takes a step closer.</p><p>"You know who, Agent 13. I've seen how you look at her, you like her, not quite as much as me, but enough to make it stick."</p><p>She was being cruel now, she knew it. But Natasha was in a roll, so she kept going.</p><p>"She must be really good in bed if the rumours are true, who knew the Commander of SHIELD could be so easy-"</p><p>Maria's gaze lost her humour, she stepped closer.</p><p>"Ring. Now."</p><p>For the briefest of seconds Natasha panicked as to which ring she wanted, and hated the relief she felt when Maria marched to the boxing ring.</p><p>The necklace under her hoodie felt heavier as she followed.</p><p>"What, gonna beat me for telling the truth?" She asked, climbing under the rope.</p><p>"No, just hopefully best some sense into you."</p><p>Natasha had a moment to react as a kick came for her head, blocking with her arm as Maria used the momentum to launch with her other foot. The black widow rolled out of the way and past her, landing an elbow to her kidney, which Maria turned into a sideways throw.</p><p>Natasha landed with the elegance she was known for, grinning despite herself. Maria was so efficient, so exact in every movement, making Natasha's dance look so slight until she moved.</p><p>One of the reasons I fell for her.</p><p>They leap towards each other again, kicks and punches blocked as they moved in a perfect synchronisation. Both knew they could go further, Natasha could have her in a headlock in moments, and Maria could have her pinned with her arm dislocated just as fast, but that wasn't what this was about.</p><p>This was about resolution.</p><p>"Why did you break up with me?"</p><p>Natasha froze, and Maria used that to punch her in the chin. She grumbles and wipes at her lip.</p><p>"Cheap shot."</p><p>"Why did you break up with me?"</p><p>Natasha blocks this time, shoving her arm to the side and kicking Maria against the ropes, ducking under her returning body and landing a kick to her back, making her stagger.</p><p>"Why did you fuck Agent 13?"</p><p>She got a crack against Maria's nose, and the other woman spat the blood from her mouth.</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"The same reason you want to know why we broke up."</p><p>They're a flurry of movement, both getting several hits and blocks in.</p><p>"We didn't break up, you left me."</p><p>Natasha huffed and lunged back, barely missing a strong right hook which she knew would've put Captain America to shame.</p><p>"What's the difference?"</p><p>"I had no say in it. I still love you Natasha, tell me what I did so I can fix it."</p><p>Her eyes sting, but she cuts the feeling off.</p><p>"You love me, but you're fucking Shannon Carter. I don't buy it, wonder if you ever loved me."</p><p>She should have known better than to aggro Commander Hill. The woman looked furious, and she swept out Natasha's leg, grabbing the front of her hoodie to stop her hitting the mat. Natasha let herself hang there for a moment, before sliding out of the hoodie and between her legs. Maria threw it to the ground and turned.</p><p>"I always loved you, you idiot. I still do, it's you who doesn't love me."</p><p>She should have known better than to aggro the Black Widow. She was on her ass, leg clenched in a grip so tight she wouldn't be able to stand.</p><p>Maria rolled, bringing Natasha with her who settled on top, leg still locked between hers, using her other to straddle her waist, pinning her arms above her head.</p><p>Maria stared up at the woman, heart breaking again at the anguish in her eyes.</p><p>"I love you, 'talia. I wish you understood that."</p><p>She went limp, and Natasha let her go. Neither moved, too scared to break the silence, Maria knowing Natasha wanted to say something, she just had to wait.</p><p>Two minutes pass until she does, not looking away from her eyes.</p><p>"Seeing you with someone else really makes me sick to my stomach."</p><p>Maria nods as Natasha slowly brings a hand to her chin, thumb brushing over the drying blood.</p><p>"Why do you think I'm with someone else?"</p><p>The widow freezes, until suddenly she isn't Natasha Romanov, but rather. Natalia Romanova. Her accent became stronger, she was opening up.</p><p>"The crew talk. All of them are saying it."</p><p>"You believe the intelligence agent's gossip? I thought you were smart, Natalia."</p><p>She's teasing, and Nat smiles.</p><p>"I was scared of losing you. Putting you in danger. I'm not a secret anymore, the world knows, you could become a target."</p><p>She sits back, Maria follows her, sitting up.</p><p>"Я лучше умру, чем позволю тебе пострадать из-за меня."</p><p>Maria leans up, placing her forehead on Nat's.</p><p>"Nothing can keep me from you as long as you want me around, Natalia."</p><p>"что насчет агента?"</p><p>Maria shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm not with Agent 13, I never have been. I've not been with anyone since you, I couldn't be. I love you too much to even think about anyone else like that, мое сердце."</p><p>Natasha smiles, her eyes sliding shut.</p><p>"I've been stupid, haven't I?"</p><p>"Maybe, I couldn't possibly comment."</p><p>Nat laughs, her exhaustion coming closer.</p><p>"Do you want to go to bed? To sleep, that is."</p><p>She nods and slides her arms around Maria's shoulders, only allowing herself to be this vulnerable as they are alone. Maria stands, carrying Natasha on her front and walks out of the training room, leaving her hoodie to pick up another time.</p><p>They sleep until noon, in each other's arms, one thing on both of their minds.</p><p>"Can we go get something to eat?"</p><p>"You read my mind, Masha."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>